21st Beacon Street
by Spartan036
Summary: Cardin and Velvet are two imbecile cops who are assigned to an undercover unit that posses their members as combat highschool students in order to solve crimes. They are then embedded into Beacon academy so they could find the source of the drug: HFS. Cardin posses as a bully while Velvet is the shy girl. Possible Cardin x Velvet buddy cop relationship. OOC Velvet and Cardin.
1. Flash forward

Sirens rain through the air as their spotlight shine over two flipped over limo's, the occupants are Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. The gunman gets out of the car and kicks away their weapons then pulls out his handgun at both of their head. The occupants from the other limo get out of the flaming car, they are covered by the darkness but their silhouettes, the first figure appears to be a girl with rabbit ears and appears to be short while the second is tall and slightly more muscular. The female is aiming a handgun while the male has a shotgun.

"Give it up! We have you surrounded, just let them go!" The boy warned.

"Why should I!?" He asks, the two look at each other then back to him.

"Because we have a shotgun? I mean its like a swarm of lego's hitting in you in the foot, just give up dude." The girl advised.

"They didn't do anything! Just let them go or else we'll fire!" The gunman proceeds to aim the gun at Jaune first.

"That's it!" The boy levels his shotgun but only a click is heard.

"Dammit! Why did bring I 12 shells?! I had good ammo-" The gunman shoots him in the shoulder, a spotlight shines on him to reveal that he is Cardin Winchester. Jaune sucker punches the man in the jaw and the two get away, Cardin covers his wound.

"Take the shot..." She trembles at the command.

"But what if I miss again? What if I hit Jaune? Or Pyrrha? Do we have taser's? Pepper spray?"

"You won't miss...Because I believe in you." Cardin smiles. She sighs and aims her handgun at the crook.

"Remember what asked about us?"

"Yeah?"

"On who we are? Well let me explain..." The Faunus continued, the spotlight shines on her next to reveal that the shooter is Velvet Scarlatina.

"Were jump street...And were going to jump your ass!" She fires the gun.


	2. Lets start from the beginning

Velvet Scarlatina walks through high school. Everyday is the usual, the popular kids would pick on her because of her Faunus heritage and usually a bully named Cardin protects her from the popular kids. The two always talked to each other and sometimes got into trouble when it comes to those arrogant racists but she didn't want him to get expelled or anything serious.

"Sup freak!" The jock known as Ellis greeted her with his girlfriend Barbra along with the rest of the football team known as cock bites. The jock smacks Velvet's book.

"Seriously Ellis?" The bully snickered.

"Of course! You know what game is it today?" She gathers her books but the Barbra pushes them away.

"Rabbit lock!" They crowd around and grab a hold of Velvet, they open a nearby locker and try to shove Velvet in it. Suddenly a figure taps Ellis from behind and he punches him, the jocks then make a run for it.

"Yeah! You better run!" The voice yelled, Velvet feels a hand trying to get her out of the locker. She gets out of it to reveal Cardin.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yes..." The two gaze at each others eyes but the principle interrupts the moment.

"Mr Winchester..." She growled.

* * *

Cardin sits in front of the principles office with a angered and stern look on his face, the principle has a lot of good reasons to expel him from school. Failed test grades and bad conduct behavior throughout the years which surprised him because Cardin remained in the school. He looks at the reports then back to Cardin.

"Do you like this school?" He asks.

"Why yeah?"

"Well too bad kid, your out!" Cardin jumps from his seat at the principles statement.

"But, but-"

"Alright, lets take a moment and break the ice: F's on all subjects except C on English-"

"Wait, I though C meant passing." The principle sighs.

"No and also fights with students." Cardin couldn't believe this, they were discriminating Faunus students who have done nothing to deserve it.

"But they were discriminating Faunus students just because they did nothing!"

"Remember I told you not to fight but instead tell a teacher?"

"I know that but the teachers-" The teacher shushes him.

"How about you shut the fuck up and get out of my office!" Cardin sighs and leaves the principles office. He passes by numerous students muttering to each other, Cardin see's Velvet. He sighs to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"See you next time."

* * *

10 years later: VPD police academy.

Velvet eagerly waits on the line for enlistment, its always has been her dream to do this, to be a police officer. If only Cardin could see her now: a young badass police officer. She is almost there to the enlistment inspector, Velvet spots a familiar figure among the line. He has burnt-orange hair and wears a blue shirt, he turns around.

"Velvet?" He gasps.

"Cardin?" Velvet gasps at him.

"Play girl? Whats up?!"

First day

Velvet and Cardin witness the two trainee's fighting, the first lands the second punch then grabs a hold of him and punches him in the stomach. The trainer then calls off the two after an excellent display of CQC. Both of them are scared not only the fact they're friends but Cardin's built could crush Velvet. The two step in the ring.

Velvet dashes to Cardin's stomach, she lifts him then suplexes the boy. She gets on his chest and raises her fist but the trainer blows his whistle.

"You hate this don't you?" He commented.

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

Test day

The two eagerly await their examination test scores, Velvet has been studying real hard for this while Cardin studied very little. The inspector passes the tests and their scores. Cardin looks at his test score to reveal that he has an F while got an A.

"You're really good at this." Cardin complemented.

"Y-Yeah, I am." After an awkward moment of silence, the former jock breaks it.

"Hey, you wanna be friends?" He asks.

Field day.

Cardin runs through the tires holes while trying not to trip, other trainees including Velvet are seen running behind him. She trips on a tire hole but Cardin catches her thus causing the two to be in last place.

Studying. 

Today isn't a good for Cardin, he barely got enough rest for today and even worse tomorrow is the another examination test. He slams the desk in frustration.

"I'm telling that's bullshit! Its not a felony!" He roars.

"Calm down, calm down. Just read carefully." Velvet advised.

Waking up.

Cardin waits for his partner to wake up from her pleasant nap. She bough a BB gun for just in case if one of them is sleeping late: One of them could shoot the sleeping one. The alarm clock beeps with Cardin grabbing the BB gun and fires it at Velvet, she starts to scream.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She falls asleep again with Cardin sighing. He grabs the edges of the bed and flips it over with Velvet lying on it.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!"

Daily jog

The two jog across the wall with Velvet dragging Cardin who is tired from exhaustion, the boy huffs unrelentingly.

"Come on, come one! Lets go! Faster! Faster!"

Target practice.

Velvet puts on her goggles and loads her handgun alongside Cardin. He looks at his gun then back to Velvet, Cardin chuckles. The two hears the bell and they quickly breach the door.

"Cover me!" Velvet ordered. Cardin nods and switches his pistol to submachine gun form then fires at the targets while Velvet shoots at the targets in front of her, Cardin then gets up against the wall and blind fires at the targets with Velvet behind him. She gets out of the cover and fires at the last two targets.

"Clear!" He yelled.

"Clear!"

Field day 2.

After spending months in the academy, the two were known to be called Bonnie and Clyde because of their known uses of team work. But its the fact the two were stupid in their own way. Cardin and Velvet are the first to complete the tire course with flying colors.

Test day 2.

The two wait eagerly again for their test grades this time. Its the finals and this test will decide if their cops or crops, the examiner passes the paper to Cardin then to Velvet. Velvet looks at her test paper to discover that she has another A while Cardin excitedly jumps at his grade.

"What did you get?" Cardin turn his test over to reveal that he has a C-.

"Yes!" Velvet cheered, she turns her hand that is placed on the table into a fist and points it at Cardin. The boy smiles and does the same then slams his fist against Velvet's.

Graduation. 

Today is the the day that they've been waiting for: Their titles as Cops. Velvet anxiously sits besides Cardin and another officer named Edgar, Cardin has a heart warming smile on his face.

"Aten hut!" The announcer who is Glynda Goodwtich ordered causing the officers to stand up from their seats.

"Ladies and Gentleman: I present to you the class of 198!" The crowd claps in joy as their children are now police officers.

"You ready for a life time of being badass mother fuckers?" Velvet smiles at him.

"Oh I am." Cardin assured.

* * *

The Vale park is filled with life today, the bee's are buzzing while people are having the time of their lives. The river is shining while ducks are heard quacking, the rest of the park may have life but there is an air of disappointment. On the side walk is Velvet and Cardin riding their bikes in their uniforms.

"You know I thought the life of a cop is about car chases and hit chicks..." Cardin sighed.

"I think homeless have that..." The two expected a life of action but only they got was irritation and boredom. A man's frisby just got thrown into the park pond and did you know what Cardin and Velvet did?

"You guys realize this isn't a police matter? Getting your frisby back?" Velvet said to the man's friends, Cardin gets it out of the water and turns it over to the man.

"Thanks man-"

"Get your own fucking frisby!" Cardin turns around and throws it into the pond. Procrastination couldn't kill their time either even when its chicken, Cardin stretches his hands out towards Velvet who places hers on his hands. Velvet catches him by surprise and continues to slap his hands.

"Ow shit! Shit! Shit!" As the day runs slow, they must find a way to entertain themselves. So they do pistol tossing with their guns loaded.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to unload them?" Velvet asks.

"No I don't think its suppose to be like that." Cardin replied. After almost getting their foots shot off, they find a boy trying to feed the ducks.

"Did you read the sign there? It says don't feed the ducks."

The boy stretches his hand to the pond with a piece of cracker jackers.

"Don't!" The two pleaded, the boy drops the snack into the pond.

"That's stupid." Velvet commented with the boy grinning at him.

"Think your a big shot?" Cardin threatened. After a moment of boredom, they finally see some potential action. In the distance is the biker gang called two percenters who are known through out Remnant as the most big shot drug dealers.

"No fucking way!" Velvet removes her shades to the biker gang/drug dealers.

"Two-percenters...Those guys are the big-shots of the drug industry." Cardin observed.

"We could take them down as our first bust...Velvet?" Velvet notices that one of them is smoking something: Canabis.

"You see what I see?" Velvet asks.

"Canabis." She nods at Cardin's response, Velvet shakes her head and smiles.

"Shotgun?" Cardin nods to her and they get on their bikes. In their eyes: they look like badasses but in everyone's eyes, they looks like a bunch of idiots racing their bikes and trying to looks cool. The two park their bikes in the front of the group and approach the group with pure badassery that they never had before...Its called overconfidence.

"Gentlemen...Having a party?" The rabbit eared girl asks.

"Did you forgot that the use of marajauna is illegal?" Cardin asks.

"I have uh...Glaucoma." The black biker who sounds and looks like Morgan Freeman answered.

"I get nervous in crowds." The bearded one answered.

"Herpes." The group breaks into laughter as the black one takes another smoke but Cardin pushes it away from him.

"You won't mind if the pretty lady searches your bike?" Velvet walks towards the leaders bike and takes off the weed from the bikers mouth sitting on it.

"You won't find shit!" He exclaimed.

"Are you guys real cops? You like a bunch of kids in Halloween." The biker teased with the rest of his gang along with Cardin laughing alongside him.

"I know right! I know!" Cardin replied but the bikers turn to him in silence causing him ti turn into a serious mood.

"How about you show us some respect."

"If he's a cop, I'm animal control!" The third biker laughed.

"Hey! You want me to beat your dick off?!" The biker leader laughs at Velvet's threat.

"You want to beat my dick off?"

"I'll beat your dick off with both hands, lets go! Lets go!" Velvet threatened.

"That's weird man." The fat bearded biker commented.

"She's trying to say that she's going to punch many times in the genital area that your dick will come off." Cardin explained. Velvet finds a pack of cocaine in the bag.

"Why do you have cocaine?" Cardin jumps.

"That's actual drugs!" The two pull out their guns but he bikers get away with Velvet pursuing them

"Wait, I'm suppose to leave them here?" Cardin asks. Cardin then takes his bike and drives it towards the fleeing fat bearded biker while Velvet pursues the black one on foot.

"Your making it worse for yourself!" She continues to pursue him, meanwhile at the pond: the fat bearded biker runs much faster than Cardin on his bikes.

"I will shoot you if you don't slow down! Come on man! Come on!" Cardin warned while driving his bike. Velvet is almost near catching the black one as she runs past numerous crowds of people. Cardin aims his gun as the fat one runs from the left, he parks his bike to path the biker is coming from. He gets off his bike and aims his gun at him.

"Freeze!" He warns but the biker continues running.

"Seriously, I'll shoot you freeze!" The biker continues running towards him.

"Stop it!" He then pushes him aside then continues to run off.

"Your a pussy!" The biker insulted. Meanwhile, Velvet chases down the black biker and she notices a vantage point: Its the parking pillar. She jumps on the pillar and pounces towards the man. She lands on his back and twists him arms then pulls out her hand cuffs.

"You have the right...To suck my dick! Motherfucker!" She cuffs the man. Meanwhile Cardin gets up from his injury and notices that there is a bruise on his arm.

"You know I have rights?" Velvet pelvic thrusts the mans ass.

"Hows that about rights?!" Velvet spots Cardin walking towards her.

"Cardin! We got one! I got him!" Cardin laughs in joy and runs towards Velvet then embraces with him lifting the Faunus girl. The two spin around while cheering, he puts down Velvet.

"Fuck you!" The two shouted in unison.

"Yeaaaaaah!" Velvet yelled.

"Suck. My. Nuts!" He goes over to the bikers head and does a squat on his head while Velvet goes to his back and pelvic thrusts again.

"Suck my nuts on your mothers bed!" Cardin cheered.

"That's right Fuck you!" He pointed to him again, Velvet pulls out her gun.

"We arrest people now!" Velvet yelled.

"Whats up!" She fires her gun in the air as Cardin jumps in fear while cheering.

"Pow! Pow!"

* * *

The two enter the police station while cheering at their first bust, Cardin waves his arms gangsta style while Velvet does her victory dance. The two grabs some coffee while talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"Officers Velvet Scarlatina and Cardin Winchester please report to deputy captain Monty Oum." The two enter his office, they take a seat in front of the Asian captain who looks a little bit like L from death note.

"The department was forced to drop the charges because you forgot to read him his Miranda rights." The two sigh in disappointment.

"What possible reason is there for not doing the only thing you have to do when your arresting someone?" He asks, Velvet gets up from her seat.

"I did read him his rights...I did a version of that." She explained.

"Do you even know the Miranda rights?" Its been a long time since she heard them.

"Yes?" Cardin explained.

"Lets hear them then."

"Yeah about that, we have a lot of stuff to do." Cardin replied.

"Can we push it back for another time?" Velvet asks.

"Go ahead, its four declamatory sentences followed by a question with fifty-seven words." She looks at Cardin.

"Okay...Uh...It obviously starts off with you have the right to remain silent..." Cardin stutters then turns to the Faunus girl.

"I heard this before...Um...You have the right to remain an attorney." Monty raises his eyebrow.

"Did you say: You have the right to be an attorney?" He asks them, Velvet intervenes.

"You do have the right to be an attorney if you want to." She answers with the captain nodding his head in frustration.

"Okay...Now where was he?" He turns to Cardin.

"I was...Uh, chasing my perp sir."

"And how did that go for you?" He looks at his elbow, Cardin nods his head and opens his mouth.

"Honestly, he did get away." Monty raises his head.

"And he threw me down. Actually: He fucked up my elbow pretty bad..." Cardin raises his elbow to show his wound.

"May I see that?" Monty asks, Cardin moves closer to him and Monty flicks his wound.

"Ow! Ow..."

"Wow! Just wow! I can't believe idiots like you two managed to gain the title of officer! And I thought the girl would be the smart one but nope, your both idiots in your own way!" Cardin and Velvet look in fear as Captain Monty sits down on his desk.

"Its a good thing were offering you guys a second chance." He puts down a piece of documents on his desk.

"Were reviving an old program from the 80's called jump street and your being assigned to it." They both raise their eyebrows and look at each other.

"Whats that?" Cardin asks.

"Dude to your physical looks and resemblance to teenagers, we will put as undercover officers in a specific combat school like Signal or whatever. Your meeting place is hear." He gives them a map.

* * *

The two enter an old Christian Faunus church, on the each side is an equipment while in front of them is a few officers wearing their typical disguises. On the benches is a monkey Faunus who is tan-skinned with short spiky light blonde hair and evergreen eyes, he is wears two wrist bracers and open loose collard jacket and also wears blue khakis tied to up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and has a chain hanging from his belt. He is sitting next to an orange-haired girl and appears to be shorter than him.

A man steps out of the corner, he seems to resemble Ice Cube.

"Everybody comfortable?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah." Velvet replied as the man get to the podium.

"Get yo MOTHAFUCKIN ass up when I'm talkin." The officers get up.

"You will be goin undercover as combat school students, its like Hogwarts for badassess minus Daniel Radcliff and his wizard buddies." The pair look at each other.

"You are here because simply you look young. You some Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus lookin motha fuckas"

"He's pretty sassy..." Cardin whispered.

"I know what chu thinkin: Angry. Black. Captain. It ain't nothin but a stupid stereotype..."

"Well guess what mothafuckas: I'm black and I worked my ASS off to be the captain." He shrugs.

"And sometimes I get angry...So suck a dick!"

"What I'm trying to show is that you should embrace your stereotypes." He looks at Cardin and Velvet.

"Like this guy right here: handsome and he's probably an ass wipe." Velvet giggles causing him to turn to her.

"And this girl: She's cute, she has bunny ears and is probably the shy one you one wanna score with or hug when she's cryin and is probably awkward and good with money."

"Are you good with money?" Cardin asks causing Velvet to make the ohhhh face. The man notices that they are wearing their police uniforms.

"You know this is an undercover unit right?" He asks.

"I actually...I actually didn't know or got a letter of anything or dress code."

"TEENAGE the fuck up!"

* * *

After getting their clothes ready, the officers are lined up in front of the man known as Captain Cube Dickerson. Velvet is wearing armor that shows off some of her curves and has two rabbit emblems on both sides of the armor on the arm while Cardin is wearing a silver-grey armor with golden trim, the chest plate sports a bird with its wings stretched. Cardin feels like a total douche wearing this armor.

"Rule number one of Jump street, Sun!" The monkey Faunus steps up.

"Do not get expelled." He answered.

"No body in the system knows your here beside the professors, you get kicked out of school, your monkey-asses will be kicked out of jump street."

"Rule number two, Penny." The orange haired girl steps forward.

"Do not engage in sexual relationships with any students or teachers sir" Cube looks at Cardin.

"You here that? That's you, don't do it man!"

"What?"

"Keep that dirty dick in yo pants." Cardin looks down at his crotch.

"You pull the dick moves with your partner as your victim so suspicious students will pity him/her. Except no bullying the teachers." Velvet intervenes.

"Sir, I know we come off as just a bunch of killers but were professionals." The captain places his hands on his waist.

"Clearly I wasn't talkin to you bunny titties! You kawaii-desu lookin mothafucka, I was talkin to yo partner over here: fake Asshole Mcgee." Sun grins at Cardin.

"When I'm talkin to him, I'm talkin to him and when I say shut the fuck up then I'm talkin to you." He looks at the two cops.

"Now I want you two sons of bitches in my office."

* * *

The pair sit down in front of a computer in Cube's office, he puts on a video from the internet.

"Hello I'm Edgar Free and everyone in school has been talking about this so-" Cube freezes the tape.

"Its a new synthetic drug, goes by the street name: HFS." He continues the video.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY FUCKING SHIIIIIIT!" The video boy covers his eyes.

"They put this on the internet?" Cardin asks.

"Their teenagers man, they're really stupid. So you two should blend right in."

**Phase 1: The gigs.**

Edgar begins to laugh relentlessly then picks up a chair and lifts it while spinning around with it.

**Phase 2: Tripping major Ball sack.**

Edgar looks at the camera with a stoned look on his face he then gets on his chair an slams a drum bass.

**Phase 3: Over falsity of confidence.**

He pulls out a guitar and harmonica.

"Alison will you go out to the prom with me? I know the answer: Its yes." Edgar plays the instruments at the same time.

**Phase 4: Fuck yeah mother fucker!**

Edgar raises both of his hands and begins dancing, he then takes off his shirt and does a back flip. The video shifts to him skipping on his bed then gets off it to pull off all of the clothes from his closet and wrecks his keyboard set. Edgar then looks at the camera and howls at it, the video ends.

"Dude, I could watch this kid all day!" Velvet laughed.

"This kids hilarious." Cardin giggled.

"Well bad news: His parents found him OD'd in his room two days ago. He's dead." Cardin picks up the picture as Cube sits on his chair.

"Whatever he took, the lab's never seen it before. And what you see, this kid was right: People actually give a shit."

"Sir, I just want to fill out to you that I give a shit." Velvet commented.

Cube looks at Velvet.

"Look at this cup." Velvet looks at the cup.

"What's missing?" He asks.

"Um...Coffee...Water?"

"My fucks." He turns off the computer.

"Right now: HFS is contained but once this drug breaks containment, it turns into a forest fire." Cube turns his chair over to grabs a few documents.

"Now for Cardin: You have a history of athletic talents and charisma, so I want you to hang out with the cool kids."

"Sir, what if the cool kids are discriminatory to the Faunus?" Cardin asks.

"Play along, I dressed up as KKK member once and they didn't even bother to notice that my hand skin color is black."

"Velvet: Since you were a virgin-" Velvet is shocked.

"It says that?"

"No, I assume because you were in the honor roll for two years and had a membership at the gaming club."

"Dammit...Its fine..." Velvet mumbled.

"I want you to join the honors chemistry because we need to find the stuff that cooking it." He hands both fake documents.

"You still have your names but different pasts."

* * *

The rest of the jump street unit leaves for their separate assignments, Sun and Penny leave for Atlas while Greg and Gavin left for Mistral. Cardin sits on the benches in front of the statue.

"Hey...Faunus Jesus..." He looks at the statue.

"I don't know if you cater to Faunus or other species but..."

"Its just...Uh...Were a little freaked out, Velvet and I. Were going to combat school and all and the students would probably discriminate her..."

"I just...If their is a time were we both have to suffer, just let that person take the blame on me. Alright?"

"I know we haven't made any arrests and were not the best cops...But Faunus Jesus I want this to work out."

"Um...How does it end?" Behind him is Velvet holding her laughs.

"I haven't learned any prayers...The end?" Velvet laughs at Cardin's mistake causing him to turn around. Behind him is Cube opening his office window.

"Hey! Hey! Stop messing with Faunus Jesus! He don't care about your problems, he's busy! With Faunus shit!"

* * *

The pair land in front of Beacon academy, Cardin looks at his mace and his MTS-225 that is contained in his duffel bag while Velvet checks her powers and hidden pistol/ submachine gun. They walk down the path of the school.

"Combat schools work differently than regular schools." Velvet stated.

"How?"

"Well, they never get into student affairs like bullying so..."

"Your going to have to bully because of my heritage or the rest of the Faunus students."

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, just pulling dick moves at me or other students to get some attention. If I act adorable enough, I'm bound to make some friends with suspicious targets." Cardin nods to her.

"Do we have a base of operations? Like ya'know an installation?"

"Yes. I've set it up in an old abandoned tree house that is hidden in the Emerald forest, it is also in charge with the cameras. Also, once I make friends with the suspicious team, I'll call you if there's anything about them linked to HFS."

"Sure." She see's Blake coming towards them in the distance.

"Pull my ears and act like your bullying me." Cardin pulls her rabbit ears.

"Harder." He pulls it real hard.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! It hurts! Please stop..." Blake gives him a grim look and walks towards him, she round house kicks him in the crotch and proceeds to help the crying Velvet up. She was known for her tears in acting.

Cardin gets up because he is wearing a crotch cup and looks at Velvet. He gives her a thumbs up and smile causing his partner to turn around and wink at him then pull off a smile that is reflecting from the sun. The two leave in the distance.

"Guess I gotta find my own team of assholes..."


	3. Well then

Cardin walks in the halls of Beacon while trying to find his own team of jerks, Faunus discrimination seems to be a thing for the students still. He passes by Pyrrha Nikos and some random blonde dude, he finally finds his team of jerks. In front of him is Russel Thrush, Dive Bronzewing and Sky Lark who is picking on another Faunus. Cardin grins at them and picks on the Faunus boy, he tugs his tail then throws him into the ground with the group laughing at the poor boy. While Cardin is laughing on the outside, he's pretty much kicking himself in the nuts mentally.

"So, what's your reason for hating those animals?"

"Because their freaks!" They all happily laugh together.

"Same here! Names Cardin, whats yours?"

"Russel." The mohawk boy answered

"Dove."

"Sky." The bell rings for professor Ozpin's speech. The four enter the assembly room to see numerous students in the area, one of which maybe the person who created such a horrible drug. He see's Velvet among the crowd of people, Cardin manages to loose the boys and head towards Velvet who is next to Blake. The proper undercover procedure is to talk while not making eye contact so they have to talk while looking straight.

"Find anything out on her?" He whispers.

"Nope, she left right before I could say my name. Rude much?"

"Pfft! I got the obvious crew, bunch of asses if you asks me."

"Get used to it man...Were 'teenagers' now." Velvet replied.

"Then I hate being a teenager now." Blake looks at the two and they mind their own business while Ozpin is getting up on stage. After saying his speech, the students retreat to the dining hall for some R and R. He goes to a secluded area of the school and pulls out his duffel bag, he observes his gun for a moment then puts it back in. His scroll vibrates to reveal a message from Velvet.

"I found a team :D" Cardin smiles.

"Nice." He replied, Cardin looks up at the starry sky above him. Often, he would asks Velvet a question when looking up at them and she would try to answer it in her own way. While he was the brains and the brawn, Velvet is all brains but moderate brawn aside from the fact she relies heavily on her gun a lot and usually a horrible shot with it. But still, they are on a mission and personal things like high school homework doesn't affect them at all. Cardin then dozes off as he goes into a pleasant sleep.

Velvet loads a clip into her SMG/pistol's handle, it has thirty-two rounds and can tear a part an object in five-seconds. She looks at the students around her, Velvet assumes that the orange girl named Nora is a little suspicious because of her...Personality which is attributed to drug addiction and other stuff. Her friend Ren is also another contender, always silent and maybe unpredictable. Ruby is also a little bit hyper active too...Buts she's a kid so nothing special here...

"But Cube said that teenagers are stupid...Velvet don't assume that..." She silently falls asleep.

* * *

The students enter the locker rooms as they retrieve their weapons. Cardin grabs his mace while Velvet gets her magic wand, she checks it out then turns to Cardin.

"So is it just a wand or a stick?" He asks.

"Of course its a wand! Why would they give a stick?" She replies.

"I don't know, can you do some Harry Potter stuff with it?" Velvet looks at her wand and wonders if there is any spells on it.

"Hmm...Can you stand back a little?" Velvet aims her wand at Jaune.

"Avada kedavra!" The wand shoots a green light at Jaune which he dodges, the blond buy whimpers at the shot.

"Sorry!" Velvet apologized.

"Can I have the wand please?"

"Hell no! This baby's mine for the taking!"

"But I have a sucky ass mace, what good can that do?" Cardin looks at his mace, there is nothing special about at all. It only has a dust crystal on it and a hook shot function.

"Well for starters, the mace is compensating because its big and long while the wand represents my wisdom."

"But you'll look hot when your wielding a large weapon! Just think about it...You have a pistol-SMG thing and you look pretty awesome with it." Velvet blushes at his statement and pouts.

"Well-" The speaker blares the students to ready for initiation with him shrugging, the two enter the hallway and split up to avoid suspicion from Blake as they see her. He shoulder his mace while Velvet holsters her wand, she pulls out her hacker watch and causes the speakers to play bad to the bone by George Thorogood.

_On the day I was born_  
Cardin pushes another weak looking student who is just walking while the rest of his future team members laugh at the student.

_The nurse all gathered'round_

Velvet then loads a clip into her weapon as the music continues playing with the confused students so she changes it to eye of the tiger, the students bob their heads up and down as the volume increases to pump their adrenaline. Cardin reunites with Velvet again but this time he grabs her wand.

"Hey-" She realizes that he's doing the act.

"Whats this? A pixie wand? Ha, weak!" Cardin throws it to the ground and kicks it off while rest of his team walks away laughing at her, Cardin pulls out a mirror to see that Blake is helping Velvet up and grins at her. Blake seems to be another suspicious figure in Beacon, the bow may hide many secrets. Cardin then places his duffel bag in the rocket locker then places its coordinates and leaves the area as it launches away. After chatting with his future team, he lines up on the launch pads of the cliffs.

Cardin steps on a plate next to Yang, he is in the middle of Ren and Nora. Professor Ozpin tells his speech about how the Emerald forest is dangerous and stuff and a temple and if you don't make, you will die alone or with a friends while going out in a blaze of glory. Cube is right, its like Hogwarts for badasses minus Daniel Radcliff and his buddies along with ancient mumbo-jumbo business. All the way in the end is Velvet who is doing the best of acting shy and cute while he is trying to look like scumbag Steve in his early years. The pads begin to launch the students causing the undercover cops to silently panic because they never knew about the initiation. They maintain a calm expression as each student is launched one by one, Velvet is next.

She crotches and makes a set posture as the pads fling her, Cardin bends his legs and raises his hands then the pad flings him too. He see's other students flying towards the ground, Cardin aims his mace and it fires the hoot part at the tree branch. He swings from the branch and on to the ground while rolling, he looses control of his roll and he is sent rolling uncontrollably but crashes into a rock.

"Shit..." He realizes that he didn't crash into a rock but his rocket locker from earlier, Cardin opens the locker to reveal his MTS-225 shotgun. The cop pulls out his police-issued scroll so he could call Velvet.

"Velvet! You there?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm in the treehouse-base thing."

"Where is it?"

"I'm looking at you right now." He turns around but see's no one.

"Real funny Velvet!" Suddenly a piece of dirt drops on his head and he looks up to see her on it, he removes the dirt from his head but notices a stench and sniffs it.

"I think you just dropped shit on me." Velvet's face turns mortified.

"Sorry!" Cardin grumbles and looks at the stairs leading to the base, he see's the numerous computers in the area and it reminded him of that batman movie. Screens litter the place along with bunk beds, it appears that the base was abandoned by the staff of Beacon because of unknown reasons, not even professor Ozpin knows that it exists. On the screens is the camera's stationed everywhere in every place.

"This gives us a good view of the whole forest!" Cardin awed.

"I know right? I can't believe the headmasters never destroyed this for a long time..." Velvet types more stuff on the console to update its resolution, she see's Ren fighting a king Taijitu while Ruby and Weiss appear to be arguing about something along with Jaune stuck against a tree by a large spear that caught on his hood. Yang is seen fighting an Ursa too.

"So were going use this to find the associates?"

"Or the creator, these cameras were never destroyed too." Cardin notices something on the screen...Its Yang and Blake kissing each other.

"Um...Velvet?" He gasps.

"Yes what is-Whaaaat?!" They look at the screen as the two begin to take off their clothes and start to do the sixty-nine posture, Velvet shuts the off the screen as Cardin gets a massive nosebleed.

"Okay...That was something..." She blushes.

"Something that was hot!" Cardin commented, Velvet chuckles but stops as she notices something on camera sixteen. It shows Sky giving Russel something brown and he consumes it in the process.

"Wait! Freeze that!" He commanded, Velvet nods in response and pauses the video.

"Clear it up." The video clears to 1080p and reveals that the brown object resembles HFS, Velvet pulls out her scroll and looks at the picture HFS then back to the screen.

"Is that the same thing?" He asks.

"I think so..." She looks at the map of the forest.

"There at the open area with Dove entering there!" Cardin nods.

"How about you?"

"I'll activate the bases other features, they even have cameras connected to the school..." Velvet awed.

"Does it connect to the schools showers?"

"I'll disable that." Velvet annoyingly replied.

"But deals always happen in the showers! Especially in women showers! What if Sky isn't the only dealer in the school, huh? What...What if its Blake?"

"Just go." She sighs as Cardin groans in disappointment and leaves. He runs through the forest as Velvet uploads the coordinates in his scroll, a beowulf jumps out of nowhere and slashes him in the chest. He pulls out his shotgun but it pushes it away and proceeds to raise its claws, Cardin pulls out his mace and uppercuts the beast with his mace.

"Yeah! Wasn't expecting that huh?" The beowulf growls at him then lunges, Cardin dodges the attack and swings his mace at it. He raises his mace and smashes its back then picks up his shotgun ad kills it. Cardin continues to run with shotgun in hand and checks his phone for the coordinates to the Dove, Sky and Russel. He finally reaches the open area and see the three talking to each other, Cardin takes a deep breath and walks towards them.

"Sup guys?" They turn to him with stoned expressions.

"Uh...Hows it hanging?" The group turns to each other and start giggling, in their view its a talking man with an ice cream for a head. Suddenly the ice cream head disappears to be replaced by a cartoonish cat head on the body.

"Guys?" Cardin's eyebrows slither to his mouth to form a mustache on his mouth then a beard, he worriedly laughs and turns on his phone.

"Hey Velvet, I found the guys and their on the tripping ballsack phase...Should I be worried?"

"I see what going on in the camera but I think they would be useful once their on fuck yeah motherfucker phase."

"How can they be useful when the only thing I'll be seeing is a bunch guys screaming and doing stupid stuff?"

"A lot things could happen when your high." She replied.

"The chest pieces are near you though so get them while I'll shut down the base so the staff can't notice it on the forest radar."

"What am I suppose to do with my teammate then?" He asks.

"I dunno, drag them?" Cardin sighs at her response.

"Dude?" No response.

"Dude?" Cardin pushes his teammates as they start walking funny and laughing at the same time, he rolls his eyes at the stoned students. He just wishes they would get mauled already by a Beowulf or an Ursa, the cop pushes them again but they turn to him in an angered expression. They are on the fuck yeah motherfucker phase.

"Please! Please! I beg of you!" The team rips off his arm then his legs and begin eating them with Cardin screaming like a woman but in his view, their just tearing apart the grass and eating the dirt at the same time. They start punching the imaginary Cardin with the actual one sighing, he finally gives up and pulls out his mace.

"You stupid stoners!" He whacks Russel in the head then Dove and Sky and drags them by using a makeshift sack that is made of leaves he collected, he stops as he see's the chess pieces. Cardin grabs the black bishop piece and contacts Velvet.

"I got a piece how about you, any way out?"

"Yes, the old abandoned min shaft that is connected to the cliff and wait for me there because my team is moderately close to the temple." Cardin nods and continues to drag the unconscious team. They didn't seem to be heavy to him and at the same time their probably on the sleepies phase after the shock kicks off so that will double the time. He finally reaches he mines and continues to carry on towards it, he see's a light in it to reveal Velvet and her Faunus team.

"Wow, did you kill them?" Asks the wolf Faunus.

"No I shot them." He sarcastically replied, Velvet chuckles and activates the elevator.

* * *

After the assembling of the teams, Cardin finds his dorm and his teammates leave with an acking head impact. He see's Velvet in front of it and uses his pass to open the door, the two set up the flip over bulletin board so they could connect the dots for the suspects they identified. They then place the pictures of students on it and place connecters on them. The prime suspects are Sky, Dove, and Russel while the rest is possible suspects like Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Its quite obvious that Sky is a distributor of the drug and the two are consumers but the question is: Who made this?

"Alright, Nora is a little suspicious because of her attitude." Velvet observed.

"How?" Cardin asks.

"Look at her! The smile and the jitters, all of that is attributed to the effects of cocaine or heroin." The Faunus explained.

"What if she's just meds? People on meds act like that, don't be quick to assume."

"But what if-" Cardin places his hands on Velvet's shoulders.

"Velvet! Does it look like team JNPR are the type who would deal with drugs?"

"N-No..." She looks to the right.

"So drop it." She points her fingers at the window causing him to look, he see's Nora talking to Sky and walks away from him.

"Wanna ask her?" Cardin asks.

"You want me go up to her ask hey Nora, are addict? I got a plan."

* * *

Cardin heads towards the rooftops and locks the door behind him, the officer is carrying a suitcase and overlooks the Beacon plaza. He opens it to reveal sniper rifle pieces and puts them together then sets up the bipod on the ground. This is the part where you put on the metal gear solid two theme as he aims the sniper rifle to where Velvet is.

"Bishop this hopper, your in position?"

"Roger hopper."

"Shoot her if she's me, alright?"

"Hopper..."

"What is it?"

"This is the best fucking plan ever...I see you." The scope aims at a cardboard box that Nora is passing by.


	4. More suspects!

Cardin looks over the box that Nora passes by, little does she know that Velvet is underneath it. Velvet tightens the grip of her red headband that is tied on her head as Nora moves thus making Velvet move inside the cardboard box with Nora oblivious to the fact a box is following her now. The girl hums some kind of music reminiscent to hooked on a feeling by the blue swede.

"Hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing that your in love with me~" Nora sang while Velvet walks behind her without anyone noticing that she's following her at the same time. Nora enters the building that leads to another classroom thus making Cardin change position.

Velvet continues to move underneath the box as she follows Nora, the girl is completely oblivious to her and the box at the same time. Some students see the box moving but their too confused to tell Nora that a box is following her at the same time. Nora slowly turns around and Velvet moves to a nearby bush which gives her a good view of Nora and continues to follow her to where she is. She then spots Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha who are meeting with her.

"Bishop to Hopper, we have a possible drug deal going on." She advised.

"I see em." Velvet forgot to turn off the loud speaker which causes the team to turn around towards the box.

"Did I just hear the box...Talk?"

"Shit!" She mumbled, Cardin aims his sniper rifle at the team and readies the gun as they draw closer to Velvet. But suddenly team RWBY joins in the fray which makes the mission more difficult, he can't just snipe all of them at the same time, Cardin maybe a crack shot but he is a little slow when it came to multiple targets and there's going to be a lot witnesses when he tries to shoot them. Velvet shutters as the teams get closer to her.

"What do you mean the box is talking?" Weiss asks.

"I heard it! It must be magic!"

"Why yes! I am a magic box!" Velvet replied in a Dalek-esque voice causing the teams to jump in surprise.

"Okay, we know someone is in there." Ren replied as Nora and Ruby squeal in joy with Weiss face palming at the scene.

"No there isn't!" The boy sighs and takes off the box to see no one is in it.

"See, I am a magic box!" Velvet replied.

_Thank you magic wand._

They look at the box in confusion and check underneath it to see no one thus making Ren sigh in response along with a confused Jaune and Pyrrha while Ruby and Nora look in amazement at the magic box alongside Weiss and Blake.

"I am...Kyubey, the great and wonderful box!" Velvet greeted with Cardin giggling the distance while holstering his sniper rifle.

"Hi Kyubey, where are you from?" Ruby greeted.

"I am from the planet-"

"Say ass burgers." Cardin suggested on the mic.

"Ass burgers." Velvet continued while holding her giggles but then goes back to the subject at hand.

"Since I have all seeing powers, what were you talking to Sky about?" The teams look at Nora.

"It was nothing, he was just asking me so I turned him down." Ren becomes furious at Nora's confession and Velvet could sense jealousy in his eyes which she grins at though she is a little disappointed at the fact she isn't a junkie though, so one last joke.

"Jaune, here's a trick that could make you strong." The invisible Faunus advised.

"I want you to lift your hand to your face." Jaune raises his eyebrow and does the same thing what Velvet told him.

"And start pumping your hand up and down." The blonde complies with Yang holding her laughs as he's really doing the hand job gesture at his face, on the rooftops is Cardin laughing wildly at Jaune.

"Now open your mouth." Jaune opens his mouth in compliance.

"Oh my God! Do you have this on video because I'm going to post this shit on Youtube!" Cardin laughs uncontrollably at the site in the distance, its a good thing that no one can hear him in the distance.

"I do, I do..." Velvet snickered, the teams can not contain their laughs so they let it all out.

"What's so funny guys?" Jaune asks with his friends laughing at him but realizes what the "magic box" told him to do.

"Real funny, reeaal funny." He sighs.

"I hate to ruin the fun but I must go, my people need me." The invisible Velvet picks up the box as the whole team gasps in astonishment and walks away from it.

"Where's it going?" Ruby asks.

"Where her people are." Velvet continues to walk while laughing out loud at the gesture Jaune did, her mic turns on again.

"My sides are hurting! I should do that next time!"

Velvet turns visible again.

"Indeed." Se snickers.

"So that's a suspect down, what about the rest?"

"According to out observation: Dove, Russel and Sky are the lead distributors-"

"Or the three are pawns and Sky is the second in command." Velvet places her finger on Cardin's theory, it is plausible because of that fact Sky looks more smarter than the rest of the others. She continues to walk while throwing away the box off of the school, Cube said that Beacon is where the drug began in the first place so it is possible that his school became its unwilling base of operations. On the rooftops is Cardin hacking the information about team RWBY and JNPR, nothing is really interesting for the first two but it goes back to Yang and Blake again, she attacked a mobster named Junior in his bar prior to entering Beacon which is part of her assignments in Dazzler academy while Blake has no records whatsoever and is a former member of the white fang the same time.

"Nothing interesting here...Wait, white fang?!" He quickly contacts Velvet.

"Yes?"

"Its Blake, she's a former member of the white fang!" Velvet jumps in fear.

"Oh shit! How did you know?" In the break room, Cardin is seen eating some donuts while still on the mic and activates his HUD to transfer the data to Velvet's scroll.

"This is a picture of her during a dust raid of a Schnee dust company train."

"Interesting...Check if the white fang have any drug connections." Cardin checks the white fang database.

"Just a sec." He advised, the white fang website has a lot of information so he expands the holographic screen and activates the holographic keyboard in the process. The white fang is making money off of freedom for their people via deals with criminals, thus making the drug connection plausible and might be considered one of the elements used to ask Blake about her previous connection.

"They do, they maybe working for Roman Torchwick or some drug cartels."

"I guess Blake is another suspect..." She looks at Blake who is talking to her friends.

"Yang also attacked a mobster known as Junior."

"Another contender...Great!"

"Wanna investigate?"

"Of course! Team RWBY is on the list of suspects now but we need to be slow and cunning because maybe the creator of the drug."

"Roger that, I'm going to gain the trust of my team and probably get some HFS from them at the same then give them to Cube." Cardin picks up the suitcase and turns off his holo-HUD in the process, he whistles jolly good sailor to make himself look badass. He see's Velvet with her book bag and comes up with another idea for him, he grabs her bag and she pretends to struggle to get it back. Cardin see's his teammates walking towards him and his "struggling" partner, he throws the book bag towards the boys and they begin to throw her bag around as Blake watches them nearby, Russel throws it at Cardin then he throws them to Blake. Velvet unleashes her water works and tries to act like she's on the verge of tears.

"Come on guys, lets move. I don't wanna waste my time on this filthy animal..." He grins while walking not at the thought of a humiliated Velvet but the fact Blake is approaching her.

"Go get her tiger..." He mumbled.

* * *

After bullying many students that are lesser than them, team CRDL retires to their rooms for the night but right before going on a panty raid on team RWBY and JNPR except for Cardin who doesn't take it that far to their level. He does respect women, the rest of the team enter the room with bruises and scars but have a rather smug grin on their faces. He closes his book and gets up from his bed.

"Worth it?" He asks.

"Of course it was worth it!" They laugh and get to their beds.

"I'll be heading towards the atrium for some midnight snack."

"Sure." Cardin walks down the hall to the cafeteria, he pulls out his scroll and checks the time to regroup with Velvet who had taken off early to the base/ tree house so its mandatory for them to report there so they could contact Cube via heads outside while grabbing a sip of some tea then to the emerald forest launching pads. The pads fling him to the coordinates and he crashes into a tree but grabs the branches as he almost falls on the ground, he finds Velvet wearing her glasses and turning on the equipment, Cardin has a good view of her ass though.

"Can you stop checking me out and help me with this equipment?" Velvet asks causing Cardin to blush.

"Sure..." Cardin turns on the cameras that are everywhere in the forest and Beacon at the same time, he finds another to reveal that it is also connected to Vale.

"What the hell was thing used for?" He asks.

"I don't know but I feel like this is some type of spying thing because I discovered some tech that could listen to phone chatter." Velvet also found a polygraph machine and a few handgun rounds along with an arsenal of weapons in the vault nearby. The coms are set and they find the number of the jump street HQ, they activate the com and wait for an answer. The screen glows to show Cube.

"Evening sir! Its a lovely night isn't it?" Cube looks angry at the male cop.

"Why the fuck did you call me in the middle of the night for?" He tiredly asks.

"Umm...We found the distributors." Velvet explained which the black man nods to.

"Go on, this starting to get interesting."

"So we found the possible suspects and they are team RWBY, I'm sending the photo's." Velvet sends the pictures of the team to Cube.

"We have Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna." Cube nods at their observation.

"Weiss's family is known for shady business, Yang attacked a night club while Blake is a former white fang member...That's a good start." The man complemented.

"But is there any suspects?" He asks, Cardin activates his holo-HUD and shows the distributors for the drug, he connects a digital line to the pictures.

"They are Dove Bronzewing, Russel and Sky Lark."

Cube falls silent at the duo.

"Are you two autistic?" Velvet and Cardin look at each other at Cube's question.

"Of course were artistic-" Velvet stammered.

"I said are you two autistic?! You found the distributors and the suspects but you didn't find the creator, most of them are assumptions and you need evidence!" Cardin and Velvet nod at him.

"Yes sir."


End file.
